vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chantel Dubois
Summary Capitaine Chantel DuBois is the main antagonist of Madagascar 3 and a Monaco animal control officer who was known for her relentless tracking of runaway or stray animals. DuBois took to hunting down animals in Monaco as a career, keeping a perfect case record as she did, as well as a grisly collection of mounted animals and animal heads on her office walls. This hunting of animals led her to the intended high point of her career: to hunt a lion for its head, for which she had reserved both a special plaque and place on her wall. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Capitaine Chantel DuBois Origin: Madagascar Gender: Female Age: Mid 40's Classification: Animal Control Officer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Advanced sense of smell, Keen hunting skills, Master Martial Artist, Sleep Inducement (Tranquiliser Gun), Weapon Mastery, Healing, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Animal snatcher/Net Proficiency Attack Potency: Small Building level (Casually bolted through several walls, capable of trading blows with those capable of harming her, able to fight and kill many different animal species, traded blows with Alex, who is a fully matured lion, many times and stalemated him until in their last fight. Can harm herself) Speed: Subsonic (Kept up with the Penguins' plane. Reacted to and sliced bananas being shot from a gatling gun) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Restrained a plane) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Was shot through multiple walls with little to no injury, only briefly dazed when squashed by two elephants. Took hits from Alex, who can take hits from the likes of Gloria. Was shot out of a cannon with the force of over a hundred dynamite sticks at close range and survived, with a single dynamite stick being capable of generating about a megajoule, putting her durability at 100 megajoules) Stamina: Very high (Able to keep up with a plane, never shown to tire) Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with Tranquilizer Standard Equipment: Tranquilizer gun, animal snatcher Intelligence: High (Extremely cunning hunter, able to escape from prison with ease via outwitting the guards. Impressed Skipper) Weaknesses: Psychopathic Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tranquilizer Gun:' DuBois is equipped with a Tranquilizer gun, equipped with multiple poison darts (Sleepy-Time Darts), which induce sleep. *'Animal Snatcher:' Weapon used by DuBois, which acts similar to that of a sword. It can also retract and turn into a net. *'Healing:' DuBois is able to sing so well, that she can fill anyone listening with so much determination, their injuries are healed. *'Enhanced Smell:' She has amazing tracking skills and what seems to be a very acute sense of smell as she is able to track animals by the scent of their musk and in Alex's case, his hair conditioner. This is so effective that she can foresee what had actually happened. Feats: Respect thread Other Notable Victories: Visser Three (Animorphs) Visser Three's profile (Speed Equalized, Visser Three begins fight in 9-B but is allowed to morph) Notable Losses: Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop) Spike's Profile (Spike was on foot in this fight, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Dreamworks Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Hunters Category:Sleep Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Psychopaths Category:Madagascar Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Adults Category:Bikers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Drivers Category:Tier 9